A Rough Visit
by diamondlovesyaoi6697
Summary: Grimmjow goes to Ichigo's house in hopes of having a decent sparring with the orange-head. What will happen when Grimmjow doesn't find Ichigo, but his brother, Hichigo instead? You tell me...  There are lemons...


**Pairing: HichigoxGrimmjow  
>Warning: yaoi, guyxguy, lemons, rape<br>I do not own Bleach or its characters…I wish I did though .  
>Enjoy! XD<strong>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked down the streets of Karakura Town, sneering at anyone who dared to even spare him a glance. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger and frustration and his cerulean eyes were darkened with menace. Grimmjow had walked the streets of Karakura Town for fifteen minutes searching for Ichigo to have a decent sparing with the orange-head. Driving would have been a better option, but Grimmjow wanted to be warmed up and ready to drive Ichigo's face into the ground. Unfortunately, Grimmjow had forgotten the directions to Ichigo's house and have been wandering the town to no avail. Grimmjow wasn't a patient man in the least, and the whole scenario was aggravating the blue-haired man even more as each moment passed.<p>

As Grimmjow walked pass Karakura High for the third time, he caught a glimpse of Yuzu walking to the store. He strolled to the corner she came from, and finally remembered the directions to Ichigo's house. Grinning triumphantly, he briskly walked to the orange-head's house. A wide grin was plastered on his face as he neared the home in which Ichigo resided.

"Damn bastard," he muttered to himself before jumping to the window on the second storey.

Grimmjow smashed the window with his fist, sending tiny shards of glass scattering across the bedroom floor. A few shards of glass punctured his knuckles, resulting in a thin trail of blood to drain down his hand. He nonchalantly wiped the blood on Ichigo's bed sheets as he stepped into the room. It was then that he noticed a pale frame lying on the bed. The albino's amber eyes pierced into Grimmjow's as his face twisted in a wicked smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"The name's Hichigo, Ichigo's brother," the albino replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Where's Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as he and the albino's eyes fixed in a heated glare.

"Sorry, but Ichi's not here right now," Hichigo said as he sat up in the bed, crossing his arms.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he used a hand to punch a hole in the wall abut to the damaged window.

"Ichi may not be here, but you can have fun with me~" Hichigo cooed as he got up off of the bed and slowly strolled over to Grimmjow's form.

"Don't fuck with me," Grimmjow said menacingly as he glowered at the albino. Grimmjow's threateningly intimidating form didn't faze Hichigo in the least.

"Ohh~, you don't wanna play~?" Hichigo purred as he smiled wickedly, trailing a pale finger along Grimmjow's jaw line.

"Fuck off!" Grimmjow shouted as he harshly pushed the offending hand away from him. Grimmjow turned away from the albino, proceeding to jump back outside, but he felt a hand obstructing his movement. In a flash, he was thrown onto the bed and the albino was hovering over him.

"You're not going anywhere~," the albino said, his eyes glinting mischievously as his smirk widened. His lips curled into a mocking smile as Grimmjow abhorrently glared at him.

Grimmjow raised his fist, but before he had the chance to connect it with Hichigo's face, the albino caught his fist in one of his hands and moved it above the blue-haired man's head. Grimmjow struggled in Hichigo's hold, trying to free his captured hand from the tight grip.

"Let me go!" Grimmjow shouted, his cerulean eyes ablaze with fury.

"I don't think so, Kitty," Hichigo said calmly as he placed Grimmjow's free wrist with his captured one. Grimmjow snarled as he was pushed back onto the bed, both of his hands pinned above his head.

Grimmjow was about to retort, but Hichigo suddenly crashed their lips together. Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock as he began to squirm, pushing fruitlessly at the sturdy form above him. Hichigo bit painfully on Grimmjow's bottom lip, causing the latter to gape slightly. Hichigo took it to his advantage and pushed his tongue into Grimmjow's open mouth.

Grimmjow's angry protests were muffled by Hichigo's mouth and he wriggled his wrists in Hichigo's hold. In his attempt to free himself, he bit the tongue that was prodding the inside of his mouth, but Hichigo only smiled against his lips. Hichigo kept kissing him, running his pale fingers along the crook of Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow sharply jabbed his knee into Hichigo's stomach, causing the albino to falter for a moment. Grimmjow took this opportunity to flee, but Hichigo harshly pulled Grimmjow back and shoved him onto the bed.

Hichigo's amber eyes were glinting with anger, but his lips curled in a feral smile. The albino grabbed a fistful of light blue hair and slowly raised his free hand. Hichigo slapped Grimmjow; the sound of his hand connecting with Grimmjow's cheek resonated through the tense atmosphere. Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock once more as his cheek throbbed with pain.

"Know ya place, Kitty," Hichigo remarked as he snarled slightly.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow said as he spat on Hichigo's face. Hichigo threw Grimmjow against the wall, knocking the air out of the latter's lungs.

"S-shit, bastard," Grimmjow said as he slowly got up off the floor, staggering visibly. Hichigo walked over to his form and pulled at his hair. He roughly shoved the blue-haired man back onto the bed, causing Grimmjow's face to scrape against the picture frame next to him. A trail of crimson drained down his cheek and Hichigo used his tongue to lap at the blood.

Grimmjow used his free hands to push at the albino, but his actions didn't even stir Hichigo's body. The blue-haired man was surprised at how powerless he was against the audacious albino. Hichigo was undeterred at any attacks Grimmjow did in order to escape. Grimmjow raised one of his legs to kick the albino, but the latter grabbed Grimmjow's leg and twisted it. A shrill scream came from Grimmjow's lips as Hichigo twisted his leg upwards in an unnatural position.

"I said ta know ya place, Kitty," Hichigo said as he bit harshly at Grimmjow's jaw line, drawing blood.

Grimmjow punched Hichigo, dislocating his jaw. Hichigo unconcernedly fixed his jaw back to originality, wincing slightly at the discomfort he felt. Hichigo slapped Grimmjow once more, hard enough to knock his body to the floor. Hichigo's eyes were narrowed slightly as irritation filled him. Hichigo grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. He unzipped the fly of his jeans and pulled out his half-erected member.

The albino pinned Grimmjow's hands above his head and pushed his shaft in the blue-haired man's mouth. Grimmjow's struggles were all in vain when Hichigo began to move in and out of his unwilling cavern. He squeezed his eyes shut, a whine forming in his throat as Hichigo pushed himself deeper between his lips. Grimmjow gagged as the albino pressed the head of his dick at the back of his throat, swallowing the precome that leaked from it.

Hichigo gasped as Grimmjow's teeth grazed his shaft slightly as he bucked his hips into Grimmjow's mouth, forcing the latter to take him even deeper. Grimmjow gagged again as Hichigo's movements grew erratic as he neared his imminent orgasm.

"I'm gonna come. Swallow. It. All," Hichigo commanded, his eyes glazed over as pleasure swam through his body. The albino thrusted erratically before he grunted, releasing himself in Grimmjow's mouth. He continued to thrust a few more times, milking himself through his orgasm. The blue-haired man choked and sputtered, the albino's come draining down the side of his mouth.

"Swallow it!"

Grimmjow complied and swallowed the bitter fluid in his mouth. Suddenly, Hichigo shoved Grimmjow's body onto the bed on his stomach. Hichigo began to remove Grimmjow's pants as his length filled up with blood, stiffening more and more. Grimmjow's eyes widened in fear, and he tried to escape, but he hopelessly failed.

"You're not going anywhere," Hichigo said threateningly as he held Grimmjow's body in place with one hand.

Grimmjow feared the albino's intentions along with his own helplessness.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Grimmjow stammered. The abysmal albino only smirked as he pulled Grimmjow's pants off of his legs.

"N-no, stop!" Grimmjow cried, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as fear coursed through his body.

"Shut up," the atrocious albino retorted as he pressed Grimmjow's head into the sheets and cocked his hips into the air. The albino positioned himself at Grimmjow's opening and glided his finger along Grimmjow's flaccid member for a few seconds.

A guttural cry tore its way from Grimmjow's throat as Hichigo rammed his dick into his taut entrance. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and tears formed in his eyes as Hichigo began to thrust into him unsparingly. The albino gripped Grimmjow's waist abrasively as he moved himself in and out of the blue-haired man's clenched opening.

"F-fuck…you're…tight," Hichigo said through clenched teeth.

Grimmjow cried out with every thrust, tears spilling down his cheeks as intense pain overwhelmed his protesting body. His rectum gave in at the assault, rending and splitting as Hichigo moved faster. Blood drained from his rendered opening, dripping onto the sheets as Hichigo's unrelenting thrusts tore him open more and more. Grimmjow felt abjectly humiliated. He felt like he wasn't worth anything. More tears poured from his eyes as his as entrance burned, ached, and begged for the horrible feeling to stop.

Hichigo ceaselessly slammed into him, rendering him more; blood continuously draining down his thighs and onto the sheets between them. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, preventing any more embarrassing noises from passing his lips. He did not have the strength to resist any further as his emotional and physical stability were being eaten away slowly.

Hichigo's breathing was raspy as shivers of pleasure crept up his spine. He plunged deeper into Grimmjow's warm tightness, groaning lowly and tightening his hold on Grimmjow's waist. He felt the blue-haired man constrict almost painfully around his length, sending him over the edge. Grimmjow felt Hichigo's member pulsate inside of him, twitching slightly.

"I'm c-coming," Hichigo said breathlessly, thrusting faster and faster as his second orgasm approached. He grunted and his eyes slid closed as semen erupted from his length, filling Grimmjow's hole with his essence. Semen poured out of his entrance, moving down his thighs to meet with the blood on the sheets. Hichigo pulled himself out of Grimmjow, feeling fatigued and exhausted.

Grimmjow panted harshly as Hichigo slipped out of consciousness and collapsed on top him. Grimmjow's tear-stained face was ashen and pale and he was trembling slightly. Grimmjow shoved the albino's unconscious body off of his, grabbed his pants and pulled them on. He jumped outside from the window, wincing at the intense soreness he felt all over, especially on his lower body. The broken and damaged Grimmjow began to limp back to his house, feeling unrelenting pain in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond: So how was it, guys? :)<br>Hichigo: Keh! I could've written something so much better! :D  
>Grimmjow: Whatever… but why was <strong>_**I**_** raped? :|  
>Diamond: Do not question the person that wrote this fanfiction, Grimmjow! Do you want to be slapped? :O<br>Grimmjow: Bitch, please…  
>Diamond: You son of a-<br>*Hichigo walks in between them*  
>Hichigo: Let's not get out of hand, guys… They <strong>**are watching…  
>*All three of them looks towards you (the reader)*<br>Diamond and Grimmjow: :O *Ahem*  
>Grimmjow: As I was saying, why was I the one that was raped?<br>Hichigo: Because you can't rape me! I am too sexy for you ta put 'cha dirty hands all over! I am the awesomest! :D  
>*Prussia (from Hetalia) enters the scene*<br>Prussia: *slaps Hichigo* NO! I am the awesomest! :O  
>*Prussia leaves the scene*<br>Diamond, Grimmjow, Hichigo: O_O  
>*Ichigo enters the scene*<br>Ichigo: Hey, Grimmjow! What was the name of that sex store where you bought that vibrator for yourself? Nevermind! I'll just go ask Szayel for another sex store.  
>*Ichigo leaves the scene*<br>Diamond and Hichigo: O_o  
>Grimmjow: *flustered* O_O *speechless*<br>Hichigo: Someone's kinky~ Do you have fun masturbating? :)  
>Grimmjow: S-shut up!<br>Hichigo: Grimmjow masturbates~! I have to let Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu know this! :)  
>*Grimmjow punches Hichigo and knocks him unconscious*<br>Diamond: O_O P-please review guys… *glances at Hichigo and Grimmjow* I didn't see anything *whistles and walks away*  
><strong>


End file.
